The AAF provides the following services for Cancer Center members: 1. Breeding of HSD nu/nu mice and their sale to investigators for experimental use. 2. Maintenance of highest level of containment for sterility and isolation (complete gowning from head to foot for anyone entering the facility); keycard access limited to only authorized personnel. 3. Both breeder and experimental animals (nude mice and rats, SCID mice) cared for under the most rigorous sterile conditions by two laboratory technicians (Pamela Steele and Mary K. Pustai) who have many years of experience handling nude or transgenic mice. 4. Provide support services for maintaining xenografts of human cancers in these mouse model systems. 5. Training and assistance to new Cancer Center investigators in the use of nude and SCID animals in their experimental animal models. 6. Provide equipment and services for performing various orthotopic or ectopic injections, along with surgical expertise for reversible procedures. 7. Provide a high-containment and safe environment for investigators using pharmaceuticals and anticancer agents in these animal model systems.